


Drawn Out

by Purpledragon6



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Some Voxman if you squint but not much, Venomous and Boxman are tired parents, Venomous tells Boxman about his son, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon6/pseuds/Purpledragon6
Summary: My take on how Venomous told Boxman about his son.





	Drawn Out

**A/N: Set shortly after the events of "We're Captured".**

**Mostly Boxman's POV:**

* * *

To say Boxmore was a disaster would be an understatement. Robot parts littered the floors, there was a hole in the roof, and worst of all there was pie stuck to the ceilings... And to everyone still present in the main room. 

"This'll take the robots seconds to clean up, before I incinerate them!" Boxman griped, sending a glare over to the small army of Darrells and Shannons that had arrived to inspect the damages.

They instantly began to scramble for the nearest closet of cleaning supppies, leaving their daddy once again alone with his guests.

One, an angry rat child and the other, a calm and collected professor who looked more amused than annoyed. Not that it made Boxman feel anymore at ease. Amused or not, Professor Venomous was still a client, and a proper explanation for the lack of professionalism was still in order.

"Professor, again, I'm very sorry for what happened tonight-" Boxman began, fumbling now to find the words. "I hadn't expected those Plaza brats to-"

He was cut off by a wave of Venomous' hand. 

"Theres no need to apologize, Boxman... If anything, I should be the one apologizing." The Professor said, a small and apologetic smile playing on his face. "If I had known my son was going to cause such a fuss, I would have gladly rescheduled."

"Your- Son...?" The confused expression the mad man now wore must've looked absolutely ridiculous on him, but he wore it for good reason!

Boxman had known Venomous for years. Never once had he mentioned any other children expect for his little lab rat- though, the topic of children had never been brought up before. He had figured it wasn't in his place to ask such a thing.

But if he had known the Professor would be so open, Boxman would have happily pryed into the other's personal life sooner. 

_'Oh well, no time like the present, I suppose.'_ Boxman thought, turning his full attention back to Venomous. "I'm sorry, go on. I wasn't listening."

"Oh... I was just saying that the little plaza brat happens to be mine." Venomous said.

"K-K.O is your son!?" Boxman exclaimed, before quickly composing himself. "I apologize from my outburst- But you never mentioned him bef-"

"Yes, well, I haven't had the chance to spend much quality time with him, but you know how I am with working behind the scenes." Venomous sighed, eyes darting down to a now sleeping Fink and then back up at Boxman. 

There was a certain tiredness held in those eyes now. Something Boxman was very familiar with, what with being a father himself and everything. 

"And Fink has been so needy lately. I'm not sure how well she would do with a 'big brother' being apart of our plans." Venomous concluded, voice now sounding just as tired as he looked. 

"I understand. You should've seen Darrell when Shannon was born!" Boxman laughed, "Oh, it was a disaster, but here they are now. Repairing my destroyed evil lab together." 

When Venomous raised his hand to stifle a laugh, Boxman felt relief rush over him. 

"Oh, I'm not worried about that. Once K.O comes over to the dark side, I'm sure they'll get along fine." 

"I wouldn't doubt it." It seemed as though the night would end well after all. Now to just bring it home. "And may I say, you have beautiful children. I can see the resemblance that son of yours has to you."

"They do take after their father, so I'm not surprised you would say that." A faint smirk fell over Venomous' face. "Lets hope they take after me in the villian department as wel-" 

A loud chime cut the biochemist off, and both men turned their attention towards a cracked wall clock. It was nearly 11 o'clock at night. 

"Huh... Its that late already?" Venomous muttered, "I guess I better get this one home now."

"I suppose... I'll walk you to your car." Boxman offered. 

"Thats fine. I just need my coat an-" Before he could finish, a Darrell had already run over and deposited the coat into the Professor's free hand. "Ookay. I guess we can leave now." 

Without another word, the pair made their way outside to where the purple sportscar was parked. Boxman just stood and watched as Fink was strapped into her carseat, finding the action to be almost touching, knowing what he did now about his client. 

It wasn't until Venomous was in the driver seat that Boxman decided to speak again- Only to have Venomous beat him to the draw.

"Your children are very efficient." Venomous said, "... I just thought I'd return your compliment from earlier." 

"T-Thank you..." Boxman stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I-I suppose this means you'd want me to stop attacking your son and his friends...?"

Boxman had expected a lecture about child endangerment, or maybe a simple 'Yes' in response. What he hadn't expected was Venomous to suddenly burst out laughing. So hard, in fact, that his head accidentally hit the steering wheel... Though Boxman was going to pretend it didn't happen. So instead, he waited still for an answer.

"On the contrary. Boxman, I WANT you to keep attacking the Plaza... Villian or Hero, my son has to learn at some point." Venomous replied, still chuckling softly between words. "Don't go easy on him."

"O-Okay. I won't."

A comfortable silence fell between the two, filled only by the sound of robots hurriedly working a distance away. 

Oncd again, Venomous beat Boxman in breaking it.

"Good... Well, Good night, Boxman." 

"Good night, Professor."

The sound of the car's engine flipping over was almost comforting. It signalled that the night was over, Boxman still had his favorite client as well as his favorite pass time- And that the car wasn't stalled in front of his house, because that would be one more thing Boxman didn't want to deal with.

"Oh, and one more thing..." Maybe two things he didn't want to deal with.

"Yes?"

"Don't tell K.O what you know... I want to draw it out for maybe another season or so..."

With that, Venomous put his car in reverse and took off down the long driveway, leaving Boxman alone to finally relax. 


End file.
